Dejected
by Hair-Noodles
Summary: Hanatarou is frequently abused by the other soul reapers. No one notices him or remembers him, but somehow they all find a way to hurt him. Byakuya decides to help Hana. But why? M for later ch's Contains yaoi,shounen ai Sequel Disenchanted is posted
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well blah, hopefully someone reads this and likes it, I would appreciate feedback. I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive.

**POV** means a change in perspective (btwn Hana and Byakuya obviously) And page breaks just show a change in time or setting.

[I started posting the sequel to this fic, titled Disenchanted

* * *

Hana hated himself. Hated himself for being so small, for being so weak, for being so easy to overlook. This wasn't the first time that a drunken squad member had taken out there sexual frustrations on him. He was so small that no one seemed to see him under normal circumstances, and in actuality few remembered him after he left, and many weren't aware of him at all. But somehow, there was always someone who found him when they needed someone easy to overpower. 

Hana bit his lip to keep from crying out; tearing into the soft skin and making it bleed. The rhythmic rocking was more pain than pleasure, and he wanted it to be over. The man behind him was from squad 11, and he was nowhere near gentle with Hana's small body.

He hated that he wasn't strong enough to get away. He hated that even after all the things that had been done to him; he couldn't just turn away from the very ones who hurt him when they were injured and in need of his healing. He hated that no matter how much good he tried to do or how much help he gave, he was never remembered.

Even after Rukia's rescue, no one remembered the little member of squad four who had helped make it possible. Not Ichigo, whom he had healed on several occasions and helped sneak through the sewer tunnels. Not Rukia, whom he had visited and comforted so often during her imprisonment. None of them remembered his name, most of them failed to recall his presence at all.

Hana couldn't keep the sharp cry from escaping his lips as the squad member behind him came inside him, and then collapsed on him. The man's weight pressed him into the rough floor of the empty storeroom. When he got his breath back, he heaved himself up, rolling the now unconscious man off of him. He pulled his clothes around him, and slipped out of the room. He paused, he thought he could feel someone's soul pressure, but it quickly faded and he let it go. Tears stung at his eyes as he made his way back to his apartment. When would this torment end?

* * *

Hana woke the next morning wanting nothing more than to roll over and go back to sleep. He hadn't slept well again, and his body felt sore everywhere and he could feel bruises on his shoulders and around his waist. Some bruises were decorated with small red crescents where fingernails had dug into his skin. He was seriously considering going back to sleep, but decided he'd rather not deal with the lecture he'd get for being late. He only prayed that he didn't have much work for the day. 

He arrived at Unohana's office after being informed that she had a job for him. He waited quietly at the door while she spoke to Captain Kuchiki.

"Please, Hanatorou, come in." Unohana called out.

Hana was expecting the other captain to leave, but to his surprise he stayed, lingering to one side of the room. Hana was a bit curious as to what this was about. He had heard enough of the two captains' conversation to know that Captain Kuchiki was headed to the human realm, so why was he still here?

"Yes, Captain Unohana?" Hana spoke quietly, but just loud enough to be heard. He was disconcerted by the feeling of Byakuya's eyes on his back, and his soul pressure giving the room a slight hum.

"Hanatarou , I would like for you to accompany Captain Kuchiki to the human world. He is going to be there for some time for some research and to help keep the hollows in order. He needs someone to help with looking into some 'strange activity' at the Kurosaki boy's school. You are small enough to blend in there, and you have reliable abilities in case any injuries should be fall the captain." Unohana cast the stoic captain an odd glance, before smiling at Hana.

"Yes, Captain." Hana nodded, as he continued to wonder about his present situation. He knew something was going on; there were plenty of other's in his squad who could've done this job. The odd glances the captains continued to exchange were not making him anymore comfortable.

"Alright, Hanatarou, please stay out of trouble." She turned to Byakuya, "Please try to bring him back in one piece Captain."

"Of course." Byakuya said in the cold emotionless voice of his before turning and leaving the room. He paused at the door and waited when he realized Hana wasn't following him. He locked eyes with the younger shinigami.

Hana was so busy trying to sort out what was going on that he hadn't realized that Byakuya was leaving. It took the captain's cold gaze locked with his to break his daze. His face reddened when he realized Byakuya was waiting for him to follow.

"Sorry, Captain Kuchiki." He apologized before heading after the captain.

* * *

Hana didn't realize how much things had changed. Since the soul reapers had been spending increasing amounts of time in the human world they had set up houses for them. There were certain buildings in strategic areas around Karakura that were under the Soul Society's control. These buildings were set up with most of the necessities for survival in the city. Hana had heard some discussion of such places being organized, but he hadn't realized that things had worked out. 

He stood in the doorway of a fairly large apartment, wondering how the Soul Society had managed this much. He had been to the human world enough times to know that this shouldn't have been an easy place to get, at least not for a group of soul reapers with little to no money or understanding of this world. He started when something suddenly poked his back.

**POV**

"Do you think you will be moving anytime soon?" Byakuya asked the startled shinigami; arching one brow in question. He bit the inside of his lip to keep from smiling at the look on Hanatarou's face. He moved farther into the apartment when Hana stepped aside, and pulled the door closed behind him. He glanced around the apartment, it wasn't anywhere near the size of his home in Soul Society, but it was still very spacious. Byakuya actually would prefer a home like this over his own, something about having all of those rooms and corridors with no one to fill them was a little disheartening. He turned to see Hana disappearing down a short hall and through a doorway. He let his mind drift over the young shinigami, thoughts turning to what he had witnessed the night before for what must've been the hundredth time.

_He had been returning home after staying late to finish the paperwork that his lazy vice-captain had failed to finish yet again. He had stopped when he caught sight of Hanatarou stepping out of a store room, the small shinigami looked especially distressed. Hana had been trying to rearrange his clothes when he had stiffened suddenly, Byakuya quickly suppressed his soul pressure, having let it flow more freely since not many people were around. Hana hadn't shown any real concern over the possibility of someone else being around, but he had begun to cry silently, tears leaving damp trails down his cheeks. Byakuya watched as Hana headed off, wondering at what could have elicited such a response from the boy. He had still been puzzling over this when another man stumbled out of the storeroom, obviously drunk, clothes disheveled and hanging from his body. His eyes widened minutely when he heard a slurred mumbling about 'that weakling healer', followed by a harsh chuckle. He watched the man stumble off, a dull anger rising in him as he realized what had happened. _

Even now, just the thought of it was angering him. Some how over time the young healer had managed to work himself under Byakuya's skin. The boy had shown real courage when he stood up to him, despite his obvious weakness, during Rukia's rescue. He had never paid much attention to him before that day, but since then he seemed to see Hana around more often, or he had begun to notice him at least. He found that many of the other soul reapers were rather cruel to Hana, deliberately causing problems to hinder his work, or verbally and sometimes physically abusing him. Even his fellow squad members harassed him. Byakuya wasn't sure why he should care what happened to the boy; maybe it was because he saw the strength that it must take him to continue despite all of the torment. The fact that Hana would still heal even the cruelest soul reaper, regardless of what the other may have done to him, showed a great responsibility and forgiveness. He found that he actually respected the boy; so witnessing the extreme transgression that had been made against him evoked a rage that he was unaccustomed to.

"E-excuse me, s-sir; is s-something wrong?" Hana's quiet voice shook as he spoke.

"Not at all." Byakuya replied, swiftly composing himself as he had let his calm exterior slip, if Hanatarou's wary countenance was any clue. "Is there a problem?" he asked in an attempt to get the younger to stop eyeing him as though he was ready to run at his first chance.

**POV**

"N-no sir." Hana stuttered, still greatly disconcerted by the sight of the usually stoic captain with a strange murderous gleam in his eyes. He hadn't seen such strong emotions on the noble's face since the incident with Rukia. Hana silently prayed that the look that he had seen on Byakuya's face moments ago had nothing to do with him.

"I was j-just going to say that, m-maybe we should g-get some rest, s-since we have work to do." Hana knew that the statement sounded ridiculous, but he really hadn't meant to say anything to the captain, and his initial inquiry had slipped out before he could stop himself. But, he supposed it was a reasonable statement at the same time, by this point he was hoping for some sleep.

"You may retire for the night if you care to do so." Byakuya answered with little emotion. Hana nodded, happy for the excuse to escape the captain's cool gaze. He turned and left the room, heading down the hall he had recently explored, and returned to the same room he had disappeared in before.

The room was the smaller of the two bedrooms at the end of the hall. Hana didn't think it necessary to question who got which room, it was only fitting that the captain take the master bedroom (Never mind the fact that the clothes that had been put in the closets had obviously been placed under this pretense as well). Besides, he didn't mind the small bed compared to the king sized bed, or the smaller space. It was much more comfortable than his home in Soul Society, and he was grateful for it. He pulled the door closed behind him and went to a closet set into one wall. He pulled out a thin shirt and pair of pants, and quickly swapped them for his usual uniform. Once he had tucked his Shinigami outfit into the back of the closet, he went to the bed and slid beneath the covers.

Hana nearly moaned, it felt so good to be lying down. Even though he hadn't had much to do in the line of actual work, his body still felt sore and stiff from the previous night. To an extent, he was happy that he was sent to the human world; it meant that not only had he gotten to avoid any serious work for the day, but he would also be free of harassment for a reasonable length of time. Still, he was curious as to why he was here in the first place. He let has mind sift through possibilities until his eyes slipped shut and he drifted asleep.

* * *

A/N: well thats it so far, I already have more typed but it's not in a good break for another chapter, but I will try to get it up soon on the off chance that someone wants it. 

Again, I would appreciate feedback. Thanks for readin!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, here is 'CH 2' Hopefully it is enjoyable XD. As before **POV **shows perspective change, and page breaks show a time/scence change.

* * *

Hana stared at the clock at the front of the room; he had nearly forgotten how tedious school could be. No matter where, Soul Society or human realm, sitting in a desk for hours on end, listening to some monotone old man try to explain some simple principle or another was vastly unpleasant.. He was already slinging his bag over his shoulder when the bell rang. Thank goodness, the last class was finally over. He hurried out into the crowded hallway, trying desperately to make it outside without incident.

He was already having second thoughts about the enthusiasm he had shown the night before. While he may have escaped some of the more terrible brands of abuse in Soul Society, he was still subject to more than his share here. Despite his being older than the kids at the high school several times over, he was still smaller than a great deal of them. Hana winced as he was shoved against a wall, thinking of how there would most likely be a bruise there later. Already some 'older' kids had targeted him as the loser new kid. His shoulder still ached from having his arm twisted behind his back; part of the show that was supposed to demonstrate to him he had better learn his place quickly. Hana fell forward suddenly as someone caught his ankle with their foot. He stumbled a few feet before managing to catch himself against the wall. This was going to be a long mission…

* * *

Hana shuffled through the door of the apartment, barely kicking it closed before falling back against it. He leaned against the door for a few minutes before dragging himself into the living room area. There he found Byakuya, who appeared to be doing some kind of paper work or another. Hana almost gasped upon seeing the captain. He had traded his captain's uniform for some faded jeans and a long sleeve shirt, the top buttons undone. Most surprising however, was the absence of his kenseikan. His hair was pulled back in a loose pony, held at the nape of his neck with a thin band; his bangs hanging freely, casting a shadow over his eyes. Some shorter strands of hair had escaped the band, falling forward to frame his face. Hana had never quite noticed just how beautiful the 6th division captain was. That's right beautiful, there was no other way to describe it.

"Did your day go well Hanatarou?" Hana snapped out of the daze he had fallen into at the sound of Byakuya's voice. Surprised yet again, by how relaxed he seemed compared to his usual rigid and cold demeanor.

"Y-yes, Captain Kuchiki." Hana replied shakily, though it was only a half truth. He doubted Byakuya was interested in hearing how he had been shoved around all day. He frowned slightly as he yet again wondered how he had ended up on this mission in the first place, or what its real purpose was for that matter.

"Captain?" Hana was hesitant to ask his question.

"Yes, Hanatarou?" Byakuya looked up at the younger shinigami.

"W-why-- Why am I here? I mean why did you choose me for this mission, what are we even doing here?" Hana's curiosity won out, causing him to speak in a rush.

"I chose you - because you are reliable and strong, and we are here simply to keep watch over any possible hollow activity." Byakuya's slight hesitation was not overlooked.

"But, Captain, there haven't been any problems here that Ichigo can't handle on his own. Even if there were, there are plenty of others from my squad who are a lot stronger than me..." Hana's voice quieted as he finished, in part from fear of having questioned his superior, and in part from feeling ashamed that what he said was true.

**POV **

Byakuya frowned slightly; he had hoped Hana wouldn't realize how ridiculous this 'mission' was. He could also see that he felt he was useless being here. In truth, Byakuya knew there was no real need for Hana to be here, but he also knew that if he had really needed a healer with him that Hana would be more than able to help him. He paused to think of what to say to Hana, but before he could the younger spoke again.

"N-never mind sir, it's not my place to question your decisions." With that, Hana turned and headed to his room. Byakuya considered following him and admitting that there was no mission, but decided it was too soon. He still wasn't sure how to approach the subject of what he'd seen, afraid of upsetting Hana. Better to let him rest, he looked tired when he was standing there, and Byakuya was sure he'd heard Hana fall back against the door when he came in. Yes, he'd wait for a few days, let him settle more and get used to being around him before he tried to question him.

**POV**

Hana fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Byakuya wasn't telling him something, but he didn't know why. If something was going to happen that was that big, then Hana knew he definitely wouldn't have been picked for the job. This was something else, but what? What reason could the Captain have for bringing him here with nothing to do? Hana shuddered, what if Byakuya was just like some of the other soul reapers? Maybe he was here so he could be abused without any interruptions. No, if that was the case then he would've done something already, wouldn't he? He was gonna' go crazy if he didn't figure things out soon.

* * *

Several days later found Hana half asleep in his last class for the day, he could hardly keep his eyes open. After that first night in the human realm he hadn't slept well at all, nightmares plagued his sleep the second his eyes closed. He wasn't surprised he often had nightmares right after his less than pleasant sexual encounters, but expecting them didn't stop them from making him toss and turn all night.

The bell rang and Hana slowly drug himself out of the classroom, unable to muster the enthusiasm to try and beat the crowd. He let himself be buffeted down the hall before cutting out of a side door. His mind wandered over the past few days. He and Byakuya seemed to have formed the base of a passing friendship. They usually managed a decent conversation during dinner, and sometimes the conversations would continue 'til the food had been long gone. Byakuya had even asked him to use his first name, claiming he didn't feel it necessary for Hana to address him so formally all the time. He was surprised at how easygoing Byakuya was outside of Soul Society. He seemed more relaxed than Hana had ever seen him.

Despite the thin bond they had formed, Hana still had no answers as to what Byakuya wanted from him. He was fairly sure Byakuya didn't have any ill intentions towards him, he had never really believed him to be that type to begin with. But Hana had also decided that there was almost definitely no official reason for them to be in the human realm.

* * *

Hana kicked the front door closed behind him, and headed to the living room. He dropped down on one edge of the couch at the center of the room and sighed, letting his head fall against the back. He cracked his eyes half open and turned his head to where Byakuya sat at the opposite end of the couch.

"Long day?" Byakuya asked him, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. Hana couldn't help but return the smile, if nothing else came from this trip, he was glad for having gotten to see the captain smile as much as he had.

"I haven't been sleeping very well." Hana replied, stifling a yawn.

"Why is that?" Concern shone in the elder's eyes.

"It's nothing really, I just- haven't been sleeping well…" Hana let his eyes drift closed once more. "At least I can sleep later tomorrow…unless you have work for me?" He opened one eye to glance at Byakuya.

"No, you are obviously in need of sleep." Byakuya replied, allowing Hana to relax further into the cushions of the couch.

Hana sighed heavily, "I'm gonna' go change out of this uniform." He said rising slowly from his seat and trudging down the hall, his bag trailing behind him.

**POV**

Byakuya watched as Hana moved down the hall, smiling slightly at his lazy movements. Though he was concerned as to why he wasn't sleeping well. It made him glad that there was no real mission or he might have worried over how that would affect Hana's focus.

Hana had really grown on him since their arrival, even though it had only been a few days, he found that he really cared about the smaller shinigami. It almost scared him, it'd been so long since he had really cared for someone aside from Rukia, but even that was a different feeling.

He looked up when he heard Hana making his way back down the hall. He had a pair of thin, black pajama pants on, they were a little big, so they hung loosely around his narrow waist; and a plain white shirt. He smiled again, he liked the way Hana looked; but the dark shadows under his eyes shrank his smile as concern was renewed. He watched Hana drop onto the couch next to him and lean back, in much the way he had earlier.

"Why don't you just go to bed?" He questioned.

"I would but I'd rather wait a bit longer." His head tipped to the side to look at Byakuya.

"Hmmmm, alright then."

Byakuya watched Hana's eyes drift closed before turning his attention to the book he'd been reading when Hana had gotten home. After no more than five minutes, Hana's unconscious form slipped sideways across his lap. He sighed, as he looked down at the sleeping boy. He should've just gone to bed; he absently ran his fingers through Hana's soft black hair. He watched Hana sleep for a few minutes before shifting his wait and pulling him into his arms. He stood with Hana cradled against his chest, and carried him down the hall. He carefully put Hana down on his small bed and pulled the comforter over him.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully this chapter hasn't been a complete disappointment...I've noticed that I kind of sped through things. I kind of want to get more into it, but at the same time I don't want to spend too much time in making this because I have another writing project I'm working on that needs attention. Anyway, I hope to have chapter 3 up tomorrow, oor maybe tonight depends on how much I type in the next hour or so.

As always feedback is appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is a new chap. It's a bit shorter than the others, but I if i wanted to get anything posted to night this is what it's gonna be. Hopefully those of you reading this far are pleaed.

Same rules **POV **is a change in point of veiw, and page breaks are time/scene changes.

* * *

A few hours had passed since he'd put Hana to bed, and Byakuya was laying across the couch, half asleep himself. His thoughts drifted over his new friendship. He really ought to tell Hana the reason they were here, if he waited much longer they'd have to go back. He needed to confront him about that night, he needed to know that Hana was really alright. 

As soon as he thought this he realized he could hear a whimpering noise coming from down the hall. It took a moment to register before he realized it was Hana, muttering and crying out in his sleep. He jumped up from the couch and nearly sprinted to Hana's room. He came through the door to find Hana thrashing about in bed and muttering, random words like 'no' or 'stop' becoming coherent at odd intervals.

He sat at the edge of the bed, and called Hana's name, but the boy only continued to thrash in his sleep. He gently grabbed his shoulders and tried to still him, he pulled Hana to him when he refused to wake. Finally Hana's eyes flew open and he tried to pry himself away from Byakuya, yelling for him to get away. Byakuya wrapped his arms around him and held him tight, one hand smoothing Hana's hair.

"Hey hey, it's me Hana, it's Byakuya; you're alright, your safe." He soothed as Hana started to calm down. He continued to hold the younger to him, softly running his fingers through his hair and whispering lulling noises; waiting for him to catch his breath. Hana was shaking and Byakuya could feel the dampness of tears seeping through the front of his shirt.

**POV**

Hana pressed his face into Byakuya's chest, his hands fisted in his shirt. Clinging to the sound of Byakuya's low voice, he struggled to get himself under control. After a few minutes he managed to steady his breathing, trying to match his heart beat with the slow steady rhythm of Byakuya's.

"Are you alright?" Came the soft murmur against the top of his head. Hana managed a small nod, not trusting his voice yet.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" A warm hand brushed the lingering traces of tears from Hana's face. He hesitated before answering.

"Y-yes…But-not yet, not now…in the morning…" His voice was still thick with tears. He closed his eyes as he felt Byakuya's fingers combing through his hair. He stiffened slightly as he felt the arms around him slacken and begin to pull away. He looked up as Byakuya rose from the bed. Before he knew what he was doing, he reached out and grabbed Byakuya's hand.

"Please…don't leave yet…" He looked pleadingly into those cool grey eyes. Byakuya smiled softly at Hana before sitting back down, leaning against the wall at the head of the bed. Hana leaned against his chest, curling against him as he felt the elder's arms come around him. He closed his eyes as he listened to the beat of Byakuya's heart.

"Thank you, 'Kuya." He murmured before falling asleep in his arms.

**POV**

Byakuya gazed down at Hana with a mix of emotions; with concern, with love. Love…Maybe he did love the boy. He made him feel like someone needed him, he hadn't felt that in so long. Now he was definitely going to ask Hana about that night, he was certain that's what brought on the nightmare. He absently hugged Hana closer, as he again thought of what had been done to him. It made him angry to think that any of the reapers would even think to do such a thing, especially to his Hana. His Hana? He ought to clear that notion from his mind, he thought Hana could easily return the emotion, but he couldn't assume it.

Byakuya shifted slightly, adjusting Hana's body next to his. He let his head rest against the wall. He'd just have to wait and see, after tomorrow everything would be settled, it had to be. He closed his eyes, letting his thoughts muse over what the outcome might be; his mind surrendered to darkness moments later.

* * *

Hana woke the next morning feeling more rested than he had for the past week or so. He could feel something warm laying close to him, and he started slightly as he remembered the night before. Byakuya had shifted in his sleep so that he was laying on his side, Hana was laying with his back curled against him, pressed close on the small bed. 

Hana stayed for a few minutes, listening to Byakuya breathe before quietly sliding from the bed. He went to the closet and pulled out some jeans and a plain black, long sleeved shirt. He went to the bathroom where he turned on the shower, quickly stripped down and stepped in.

He let the hot water pour over him as he tried to work through his thoughts. He wanted to go curl back up with Byakuya, to hold on to the feeling it gave him. To feel like he mattered to someone, and was worth their time. Byakuya made the empty feeling in his chest seem like nothing, and he didn't want that to go away. But he's a captain, there's no chance that he could want someone like Hana, is there? Especially not after he knew everything.

Hana switched the water off and stepped out. He toweled off and slipped into the clothes he had brought in with him. He lingered in the bathroom, stalling for time and almost hoping Byakuya would still be asleep. He finally returned to his room to find Byakuya sitting on the bed with his back to the wall.

"How are you feeling, better?" Byakuya asked, a tiny smile raising the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, better." Hana moved to sit on the bed.

"Are you ready to talk about what happened to you?"

"I think so…wait, how do you know anything HAPPENED to me?" Hana thought it seemed odd that he should say it like that, maybe he was just reading too much into it. Then again, maybe he wasn't judging by the face Byakuya made. "Why do you think something happened?"

"Well, that nightmare you had just seemed really bad…" Byakuya faltered.

"No, what aren't you telling me Byakuya?" Hana was starting to get angry, and he wasn't even sure why.

"I saw you, the night before we left, I saw the other man after you left; I know what's happened to you." Byakuya replied softly.

"You mean you've known, all along?

"Yes, I knew from the start, that's why I brought you here."

"What do you mean? You knew about all those times, and only now decided to help me?" Hana felt his heart drop, someone had known and still waited this long to try and do something?

"All those times? Hana what-"

"No no no…" Hana cut in, "You knew and you waited, you KNEW." Hana felt his throat start to ache as tears burned his eyes. He stood and headed out of the room. He needed to breathe, to find somewhere to think. He heard Byakuya coming up behind him as he reached the front door.

"No, please, just leave me alone, I need to think!" He slid out the door, leaving it to stand open behind him.

Hana left the apartment building, emerging into a misting rain, he walked down the street at a quick pace. He made quick work of two or three blocks before he reached a big grassy park. He walked down a tree lined path, mind racing, stopped abruptly and dropped onto a low bench.

He wasn't sure why he was so upset, what did he expect Byakuya to have done? He said he knew from the start, he knew about all of those times, that's what he'd said right? If he knew why didn't he say something, why didn't he help sooner? He said that's why he brought him to the human world with him, to help him. Did that mean once they returned to Soul Society things were going to change, go back to how they'd been before this trip? Did Byakuya not want to be around him where other's would know?

Hana felt like he should be angry, but it just didn't set well, he just felt empty again. He wanted to go back, to hope that this newest possibility was a lie. He leaned back on the bench, letting the rain splatter across his face, mixing with the tears running steadily from his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Again, I apologize for this one being kind of short, at least it seems short to me. And I'm sorry for the kind of sad cut off on this chapter, I planned on it ending on a slightly more upbeat note but I didn't get that far tonight. 

I may or may not have a chance for a new chapter tomorrow,if I dont, then you can expect it some time on the next day (sat) Ill try to get it on tomorrow though.

Hope you are enjoying so far, remember reviews/crits. are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for not posting this last night, I didn't have much time; it would've been sooner today but I fell asleep and lost a good 5 hours of the day XD.

Anyway, same rules. **POV **is a pov change (shocker I know), and page break is time/scene change. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Hana decided it was time to go back; the rain had steadily gotten heavier and it was seeping through his clothes. Just as he was rising from the bench, he heard voices approaching.

"Hey look, it's the new kid!"

"Hah! Look at him he's just sitting out here in the rain, what a freak." Hana's eyes fell on a pair of 'older' boys that he recognized from school. They were coming towards him, and he knew they weren't harboring good intentions. He sighed heavily; he was not in the mood for this.

"Look at his face, he was crying, ha ha; what a baby!" The taller of the two boys laughed harshly.

"I really don't feel like dealing with you right now." Hana stated flatly. It was the truth; usually he avoided anything that might anger someone who was a threat but this time he just didn't have the enthusiasm to try and please them.

"Excuse me? Did you say what I think you did? You think we care what you want?" The boy laughed and pushed Hana back; he stumbled a few steps before moving to cut across the grass and around the boys. He was almost back to the path when the shorter boy grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him back again. He stumbled back a step before he caught himself against a tree. 'Taller' fisted his hand in the collar of Hana's shirt and pinned him to the tree. Hana winced slightly as the bark bit into his back.

"You should watch what you're doing, looked like you were gonna' walk away." 'Taller' growled down at Hana.

"That makes sense, considering that's what I was doing." Hana replied blankly, waiting for 'Taller' to just give up and find someone else to bother. There were some reapers who were like this kid, if you showed just enough cockiness they would leave you alone. But you had to be careful not to overstep it or they might really get angry with you. Luckily the look the boys exchanged showed that they were probably going to give up, but not before 'Taller' jerked him forward and slammed him back against the tree. Light exploded behind Hana's eyes as the back of his head cracked against the tree, he sagged against it as 'Taller' released him.

"You're lucky I have somewhere to be, or I might have stayed to play longer." 'Taller' turned and walked off, 'Shorter' following closely behind.

Hana slid down the tree, dropping to the wet ground with a wet, squelching noise. His head throbbed as his vision spun, blurring at the edges. He tried to get up, but it seemed his mind was having a hard time of getting the message to the rest of him. Before he knew it, he blacked out and the rain poured down over his unconscious form.

**POV**

Byakuya stood at the window, staring into the downpour outside, worry evident in the tension of his body. It had been over an hour since Hana had left, where could he be? He wanted to know what Hana had meant when he'd said 'all those times'. He sincerely hoped it wasn't what he thought.

Hana should've been back, he didn't care what he needed to think about. When the boy had left he'd had only shirt, no coat or umbrella to protect him from the rain that was now coming down in torrents. He might have found somewhere to stay, but where? Byakuya debated going out and looking for Hana for no more than 30 seconds before he grabbed a heavy jacket and hurried out the front door.

Byakuya headed down the street he had seen Hana turn down last, but from there he had no idea where the boy might have gone. He had no choice but to keep heading in that direction and hope he found him, or something that would point him in the right direction.

He'd been walking for what seemed like forever when he overheard some kid's talking as they made there way past him. Something about that 'wimpy new kid' and how they'd left him in the park. He picked up his pace as he turned in the direction of the park.

* * *

Byakuya all but ran down the path through the park, his wet hair clinging to his face. His heart jumped into his throat when he saw the small figure slumped against the tree. He ran to Hana and dropped down beside him, pulling him away from the tree.

"Hana? Wake up, come on, open your eyes!" Byakuya shouted, gently shaking Hana's shoulders.

"'Kuya…" followed by a low groan was the only response he got. Byakuya slid an arm behind Hana's knees and the other around his shoulders, carefully scooping him from the ground. The boy was soaked through and his skin felt like ice; Byakuya held him tightly as he hurried back to their apartment. It was his fault Hana had run off, but if he ever saw those boys again he wouldn't hesitate to unleash Senbon Zakura on them.

Once he had reached the apartment and gotten inside, he carried Hana to the couch and laid him down. Byakuya flung his jacket into a corner as he went to Hana's room and grabbed the pants and shirt from the night before. He stopped on his way back down the hall to pull some towels and a blanket from the cupboard there.

He returned to Hana and quickly began to work off the dripping clothes. He ran the towels over him, gently drying his frigid body. He paused as his eyes fell on the various fading bruises and scars that covered Hana's body, making his heart ache, before carefully pulling the thin pants and shirt over them.

Byakuya took the blanket and wrapped Hana in it, holding him close in an attempt to get him warm; that's what he told himself anyway. He laid back on the side of the couch that wasn't damp, pulling Hana against him so that he was laying against his chest. He let his chin rest lightly against Hana's damp hair as he held him. He was going to stay here 'til the boy woke, he had to know what had happened to make Hana run away from him; but more than anything he had to know Hana was alright.

* * *

Hana woke with a start, unsure of where he was. He knew he felt warm and dry, which surprised him, since the last thing he remembered was passing out in the rain. After a moment it registered that he was in the apartment, and after another few seconds he realized what it was he was lying on. He froze up as Byakuya's arms tightened around him, he tilted his head up to see a pair of grey eyes staring down at him.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya's low voice came out in a soft whisper. Just hearing his voice made Hana's heart ache, his earlier thoughts came back to him.

"No…We need to talk." Hana replied quietly, happy his voice didn't break like he thought it would. "I need to know why you brought me here." Byakuya hesitated before answering.

"I brought you here, because I wanted to help you. The night before I requested you, I saw you leaving an old storeroom followed by another man. Some of the things I heard him say lead me to believe that he had forced himself on you." Byakuya spoke softly. Hana looked down, frowning slightly.

"That's what happened… But didn't you say you knew everything? What about before, did you know about the other times?" Hana questioned hesitantly as he worked himself from the blanket and Byakuya's now slack embrace.

"I know that you aren't treated well by the other squads, or your own; but aside from that, I don't know what's been done to you." Byakuya paused "Are you saying that others have done this to you?"

Hana looked towards Byakuya, a mix of relief and apprehension flooding him. It was good to know that Byakuya hadn't known about all the other times, but he wasn't sure what he'd do now that he did. Hana didn't really want to acknowledge that it had happened, avoiding Byakuya's eyes, he turned an started to walk away.

**POV**

Byakuya didn't want to believe what Hana was implying, though he had suspected it. To have Hana prove that it was in fact true was too much. He stood and quickly grabbed Hana's arm, spinning him to face him.

"Why? Why didn't you tell someone, get help, anything?!" He all but shouted at Hana.

"It wasn't something I was particularly wanting to tell anyone about, besides who did I have to tell, 'Kuya?! I have no one!" Hana's voice cracked as he shouted back. Hana pulled his arm free and made to leave again.

Byakuya grabbed him, pressing him against the hallway wall; in one quick move he gripped Hana's hips and slid him up the wall so that their eyes were level, using his body to pin Hana there. When Hana shot his arms out to try and push him back he grabbed his wrists, pinning them to either side of his head; Hana had to wrap his legs around his waist to keep from falling. He felt his heart breaking at the look of fear that had filled Hana's blue-grey eyes.

He gently rested his forehead against Hana's holding his gaze, and whispered,

"You have me…"

Hana's eyes widened slightly, but Byakuya was grateful that the fear had left them. He released Hana's wrists, bringing one hand up to gently tilt his head back.

"'Kuya-" Byakuya cut him off, softly pressing his lips to Hana's. He felt Hana tense before relaxing against him, parting his lips hesitantly when the tip of his tongue brushed lightly against them. He slowly probed Hana's mouth, letting the semi-sweet flavor of him empty his mind. After a moment he felt Hana's tongue begin to explore his own mouth tentatively and then gradually become more active.

He held Hana tight against him, one hand fisted in the hair at the ape of his neck as he felt the boy's arms slide around his shoulders. He didn't want to pull away, but the need for air finally forced both of them part the kiss, panting slightly. He smiled faintly at Hana's flushed expression. He slowly rubbed the back of Hana's neck, and pressed his lips to his forehead.

"You have me." He repeated softly.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is, for some reason it feels like that was the end...I don't know why, it's not though...there's going to be at least one more chapter before Im done. I have to get the ensuing smut in (that's right , there was in fact a plan to put that M rating to use!) I was going to put in tonight, but it is in fact almost 4 a.m...so I kind of failed to, and my brain is not up to writing smut at the moment, at least not the kind that would at least try to make it sweet and not just sex. XD I don't really know if I can do that with a functioning brain...we'll hope I can. I've only ever written any sex scenes twice, so I'm definately not the greatest, but hopefully I don't totally disappoint you guys...(end ramble)

Anyway, haha, sorry about the horribly cliche' rain bit, but come on who doesn't love a rain soaked rescue scene...or a rain soaked Kuya and Hana for that matter XD.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter. It's pretty much just a bunch of fluff, but oh well XD Fluff is nice. Same reading rules with the POV thing and the page breaks.

Hope you enjoy the last of this fic, and I hope the ending is satisfying.

* * *

Hana moaned softly as Byakuya's body pressed against his, causing him to sink into the big bed slightly. He felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach from the sensation of Byakuya's heated skin rubbing against his own; clothing having been discarded on the way to the elder's room. His neck arched as 'Kuya's warm tongue ran a wet trail from his ear to the hollow of his throat, teeth nipping softly along his collar bone. Byakuya slowly licked a trail over his chest; Hana gasped as his mouth closed over one nipple, his tongue teasing the sensitive nub. A shiver ran down Hana's back and tightened in his stomach as a hot breath blew over the moist skin; he moaned low in his throat as Byakuya did the same to the other nipple. 

'Kuya continued to kiss his way down over Hana's body, dipping his tongue into his naval before continuing to soft skin of his thigh. He gently ran his fingers along Hana's thighs, teasing him with small breathy kisses before slowly running his tongue over Hana's length. He let a tiny smile turn up the corners of his mouth when he heard Hana cry out. He continued to methodically swirl his tongue around Hana before he felt Hana's hands pulling at his shoulders.

He moved himself back over Hana just as Hana pulled his face down, pressing their lips together. Hana's legs came around his waist making him moan against the boy's mouth when his own erection rubbed against Hana's. Their tongues slid over each other smoothly before Hana broke away pressing his face to Byakuya's neck.

"Mmm…I need you 'Kuya…" Hana murmured against Byakuya's neck, arching his hips to emphasize his point. He pulled 'Kuya's hand to his mouth, slowly sliding two fingers past his lips; he sucked at them and ran his tongue over them, eliciting a low moan from Byakuya.

'Kuya removed his fingers and shifted Hana beneath him. He moved his hand between the younger's legs, holding Hana's gaze as he carefully slid one finger into him. Hana pressed his face back into the curve of Byakuya's neck as he began to move his finger slowly. After a few moments he gently added the second finger, slowly moving them together and scissoring them.

Finally, Byakuya withdrew his fingers and steadily replaced them with his erection. Hana whimpered quietly and his breathing grew heavier as Byakuya was completely enclosed inside him. Byakuya held himself in place, letting Hana get used to him, waiting for his breathing to even out. When Hana gently rolled his hips against him, he began to slowly pull out and press back against him.

Hana wrapped his arms around Byakuya's shoulders as he picked up pace, setting a steady rhythm.

"Nnnggh, 'Kuya!" Hana cried out suddenly as Byakuya hit his prostate, sending a wave of ecstasy over him.

Byakuya shifted his hips slightly, angling himself so that he hit Hana's sweet spot with every thrust. Hana moaned and tightened his grasp on 'Kuya's shoulders, his fingers biting into his skin.

'Kuya slipped a hand between their bodies as he began to move faster, wrapping his long fingers around Hana's length. He pumped his hand in time with his hips, sending Hana over another wave of pleasure. He caught the boy's lips as he moaned again, trapping the sound in his own mouth.

Hana writhed beneath 'Kuya, unable to contain all the sighs and cries that escaped his lips. He buried his face in the curve of Byakuya's shoulder, muffling the almost-scream that tore from him as he shuddered and came in 'Kuya's hand. At the same moment Byakuya felt a shiver run down his spine as he lost himself in Hana.

They laid together panting and breathless, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Byakuya rolled to his side, pulling Hana against him, pressing his face into his soft hair. Hana rested his head on Kuya's chest, trying to catch his breath, still shaking faintly with little aftershocks of pleasure.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya murmured against Hana's hair.

"Yes, I'm the best I've been since I can remember." Hana replied softly.

"I didn't hurt you then?" Concern laced his voice.

"Far from it." Hana smiled.

"I love you, Hana…" Byakuya whispered. Hana tensed against his side then pressed closer.

"I love you too, 'Kuya." Hana answered quietly.

Byakuya hugged Hana tightly to him, and softly kissed his forehead. Hana closed his eyes and curled against him with a contented sigh. Both drifted to sleep moments later.

* * *

Byakuya woke slowly the next morning; for the first time in a long, long time he didn't want to get out of bed because he was happy. So many mornings waking up alone, wanting to go back to sleep so he wouldn't have to face the emptiness of another lonely day; getting up with only the excuse that he needed to manage his squad. Now, he wanted to lie in bed to prolong the warm feeling that had taken over him; the feeling that he had someone to love again 

It had been so long since he had loved, the feeling still sent a little shiver down his back. The last time he'd loved anyone…she hadn't loved him back, not truly anyway. Now, he had Hana; he believed Hana had meant it when he'd said he loved him. Hopefully Hana realized that he really loved him too.

**POV**

Hana kept his eyes closed when he woke, he didn't want Byakuya to know he was awake, not yet. Hana hadn't felt this happy for as long as he could remember, there was never a time that he had felt like he could be important to someone like he did now.

He wasn't sure he believed it, had 'Kuya really said he loved him? He smiled softly and let his eyes open half-way

"I thought you were awake." 'Kuya smiled down at Hana.

"Mhmmm," Hana lightly nuzzled Byakuya's neck, "I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." Byakuya replied, pulling Hana close.

* * *

They spent another few hours lying in each other's arms, both content in having there feelings confirmed. Afterwards they managed to make it into the shower together, where gentle washing lead to a lazy round of love making in the hot water. 

Later as they were stretched out on the couch, talking idly of various things, ranging from strange products of the human world to random bits of gossip from Soul Society; Hana paused and looked up at Byakuya.

"'Kuya, When we go back…what's going to happen?" Hana hesitated, wondering what Byakuya planned to do with him.

"Well, I plan on letting my servants and Rukia know that there will be a new member of the household; other than that I don't really know what there is to worry about." Byakuya replied, smiling faintly at the look of astonished happiness on Hana's face.

"But, what about the other shinigami…aren't you worried about what they will think of you?…I'm not the best choice for a lover you know." Hana looked away.

"I couldn't care less what they think of me, if I was worried about such things don't you think I would've made more of an effort to associate with them?" Byakuya smiled and pulled Hana closer.

"You are all that matters to me" He kissed Hana softly. He shifted Hana to the side, and rose to his feet.

"I'll be right back." he walked down the hall and disappeared inside his room.

Hana waited quietly, wondering what 'Kuya could be doing. His curiosity spike when he returned with a bundle of snow white fabric in his hands, his scarf. 'Kuya settled back on the couch and pulled Hana back to him.

"What are you doing with your scarf?" Hana asked, a puzzled look playing over his features.

"It is your scarf now." Byakuya gently looped the silky material loosely around Hana's neck. "Now none of the other's will bother you, it will be obvious that anyone who touches you will have me to answer to; I've laid my claim." He hugged Hana again.

Hana didn't know what to say, he absently rubbed the material between his fingertips, letting 'Kuya's statement sink in. He liked the idea of belonging to him, he laid his head against Byakuya's chest.

"Thank you, 'Kuya." He pressed closer to him, reveling in the knowledge that he had Byakuya, that he wouldn't be alone or helpless anymore. Inebriated by the feeling of being in his arms, by the feeling of being loved.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it. What did you think? Hopefully my attempt at a smut scene was good and didn't ruin the story or somethin XD. I know that the pov changes during that part kind of randomly, thats why I didn't add the bold POV to show a change, they were to frequent, besides I thought it would kind of ruin the effect if I made the changes to obvious...hopefully you could follow it. :3 And I know that ending was kind of meh... but I didn't know what to do with it. This fic kind of wanted to keep going, but I don't really have time to, and I never wanted it to be very long to begin with. I'm surprised it got to the 20 pages it did XD. 

Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed my odd little Kuya Hana pairing. Please review, it would make me happy to know end. ;3

[I have started posting the sequel, for those of you interested in one, it's craptastically witty title is Disenchanted


End file.
